tails machine malfuction
by crawford15
Summary: Okay this is my first story and I new to making stories and I put a lot of effort into it so enjoy. Also tell me if I made a mistake okay. Now it start as a normal day and everybody left with sonic but tails and blaze. What will happen next. read to find out
1. begining of change

Tails machine malfunction

It was one a simple day as all the rest as tails was in this work shop doing the same thing as always building,fixing,or inventing a machine. While in the rest of the house nobody was to be found except for blaze the cat that was just taking a cat nap on the coach until she heard a loud explosion that wokend her up.

"It has to be tails", blaze said as she ran to his workshop. She saw tails slammed backed on the steel wall of his workshop. Blaze ran over as fast as she could to him and said,"tails are you alright" as she said in a worried tone. "I'm alright", Tails said in an amount of pain he's used to.

Tails then turned his attention to the machine and noticed a burst of chaotix energy coming right for them. Tails yelled,"get down!".As he pulls blaze down to try avoiding the energy. But they were too late as the energy swerved around them they started to fell changes in their bodies, there mind, and emotions.

When the chaotix energy faded they stared at each other with a concerned look on their faces. "What happen to us tails",said blaze felling stronger but also worried"."I think the chaotix energy made us stronger in a kind of way but that's all known right now"said tails.

Blaze then asked tails to come up to the living room before something else bad happens. Tails answers"okay let's"as they went up the stairs.

He followed blaze all the way up to the living room and sat next to her on the coach watching TV. Blaze thinks,"I'm bored but maybe I can have a bit of fun out of tails",she thought in her head.

"Man my_ back hurts_",said blaze with a sneaky look on her face. "Will he buy it," thought blaze in her head? Tails then said "let me take a look "as he approached her. But then she pounces on him making him shriek in surprisement.

Blaze then got him in a position in which it was very difficult to get out. Tails yelled"get off me please"! Blaze then thinks of what to do next.

What will blaze do to tails,find out in chapter 2!

That was my was my first story and remember review this story.


	2. blaze's time with tails

Blaze then thinks what to do to says and then say"hey tails how about we have a nice time ...alone", then tails says in responce"blaze what happen to you,the blaze i knew wouldent do this"!"Oh really"blaze said playfuly.

"YES!"tails said alittle annoied but also nervose deep down stuggling to keep diddent take long before she saw that tails was then thinks"man,hes very nervous,must be his first time having a woman this close".

Tails then says outload"your not trying to suduce me are you"!Blaze had an evil grin and said,"no...I AM" as she got real close and started to do what she then think"might as well enjoy my self since i already wanted this to happen in a long time".

Blaze then gets off of him and says"ah ah ahh,not hear tails"as she got off then follows blaze into his had already striped down and layed in his bed and said in a sexy voice"meow why dont you come and get me".

Tails then remebers about the chaotix energy and really it effect on blaze was about to now tails was not hesitating to make a dream removed his clothes and started what they was gonna had his tongue inside blaze mouth in a tornadow style while he masaged her breast making her moan from the thens took his mouth and started sucking her breast which made her moan even loader."

Tails I want you inside me now"blaze said really wanting starts saying"blaze i know you can hold out much longer,you will get it soon".Blaze trys to hold out as much as she can but the plessure was then removed his mouth and said"are you ready?"

Blaze nods her head yes gotten then begin to suck on her pussy which made her wanna licked it in a hurricane type way until blaze had her then says in the moment of heat"TAILS I WANT YOU INSIDE"!Tails then gets ready and then slides dick inside her flower and begins to thrust faster inside ...ohhhh my GOD...FASTER"!

Tails then increase his speed and tails both moan loudly in unison from the then realy that his room was getting hotter but that diddent stop them and tails and blaze then says in unison"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM!Then after one last thrust they both cummed all over them selves and almost past out.

"Wow, tails that was good for you're first time"blaze said tired. Tails to tired to talk and needed rest so blaze decided to go in her room and gets some rest.


End file.
